Amnesiac Aichi Sendou
(If you are looking for a different Aichi Sendou please go here: Aichi Sendou (Disambiguation)) Amnesiac Aichi Sendou is from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard... although he remembers nothing of it. He simply awoke in the Room one day with no recollection of anything. Amnesiac Aichi is played by CrystalMemoria. Pre-Room History He cannot recall a single bit of his past... Presumably his life was similar to the other Aichis, but there is no telling. It is currently a mystery... Room History He Can't Picture it... Aichi was found on the ground near the door to the Room by Anna. He was unconscious, but he woke up quickly enough to her shaking him. He was extremely confused at first wondering what happened, but he quickly become distressed upon realizing he remembered nothing. He didn't know where he was, who he was, or anything. Anna was distressed to hear this and began to cry, which made Aichi feels extremely guilty. He apologized and tried to get her not to cry. She finally managed to stop her tears and rushed inside to get paper and pencils to draw pictures for him. She drew Aichi and her together smiling which Aichi identified as them being friends. Anna then began to draw pictures of everything the other Aichi did for her before. Aichi was shocked that he apparently did these things (Although he wasn't the Aichi that did them in reality) and told Anna that he wished he could remember. He felt he could truly trust Anna and decided to ask her for her name and his. She was able to tell him that her name was Anna, but she didn't know how to write Aichi's name and couldn't speak. She decided to take him inside and try to find a way to figure out how his name was written. She asked him to stay in the Main Room and rushed upstairs. It wasn't too long before she came back with Aichi's name written down. It at this moment Aichi learned his name was 'Aichi Sendou'. Anna showed him a spare card that the other Aichi had given her to use as a bookmark (Apparently he bought a pack of Vanguard cards at Links Kaiba with some of the money he had gotten). Something about the card resonated in Aichi and he felt a connection with it. He wasn't sure why, but he could... Anna then decided to have Aichi wait there again so she could apparently give him something. Aichi waited for a long while while talking with Ryu Alice, who seemed empathetic to his plight. It took a while, but eventually Anna returned to Aichi with her sisters. They handed him a deck of cards they all drew. The pictures weren't masterpieces, but they had heart. Aichi was thankful for the gift and the feeling of having a deck of cards in his hand felt right. He wasn't sure why, but it did. He decided to look through the deck and stopped at the replica of Blaster Blade. He could feel that he knew that card. He could sense that it was extremely important to him, but he couldn't remember why. He tried as hard as he could to scour through the corners of his mind just to find the answer to what it was named, but the only thing he could figure out was the first syllable. Aichi broke down and began to cry. He just knew that this was extremely important to him, but he just couldn't understand why no matter how he tried. He felt completely lost as if his whole being was connected to this card, and yet he couldn't recall anything about it no matter how hard he tried... Anna had Aichi look at her and she lip spoke the name of the card, "Blaster Blade", to Aichi. This resonated deeply with him. That was the card's name. Recalling its name brought a source of extreme relief and joy to him. Even if he couldn't remember anything else, just having Blaster Blade's name close to his heart almost made him feel like who he was supposed to be. It gave him hope for the future... That his memory could return someday... The Annas hugged him and he began to feel like he wasn't alone. He woke up with nothing, but then he gained at least one friend, learned his name, and learned that Blaster Blade and the card game he was from was extremely important to him. He later found Sthesia in the Main Room who knew of his identity (due to the fact that she has met three other Aichis) and complimented him on his suit. Naturally Aichi didn't recognize her and he explained that he had amnesia. He also asked her for help on telling him about himself. Sthesia was very worried and agreed. She told him the name of Vanguard, told him that Blaster Blade was his favorite card, and told him that he was a gentle person that looked out for the best in people and didn't like to fight. Aichi also tried to ask if there was something important he was supposed to do, but thinking about it started giving him a headache. Sthesia and Anna were concerned about him, but he assured them that he'd be OK and that it tended to happen when he tried too hard to remember things. Anna ended up having him go to the kitchen with her to make some peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches. He made them both one (As Aichi was still hungry because he completely and utterly failed to make breakfast that morning) and took a bite. He absolutely loved it because of the strawberry jelly. It almost reminded him of something... He could almost smell the scent of strawberry shortcake baking and looking forward to it when he was young. He couldn't recall anything else though until Anna helped him by suggesting that it was his mother. He focused on the feelings he recalled and managed to remember his mother's face! He was extremely happy about this and was grateful to Anna for the help. Anna also told him that she didn't have a mother, but also drew a picture of Aichi and Anna together. Aichi interpreted this as Anna saying she doesn't need a mother when she has Aichi around. She also asked about the rest of his family, but Aichi only got a vague feeling he had a little sister. He couldn't think of anything involving his father... He also began to wonder if strawberries were his favorite fruit before he lost his memory. Aichi was beyond thankful to Anna for her help. Once again she supported him in a time of need and she helped him remember more things even if they were small. It wasn't long until Anna showed up with a large piece of strawberry shortcake for him (By large it means "a quarter of a cake"). He was a little confused at first until he realized that the cake was for him. He was extremely thankful for this cake and tried it... He absolutely loved it! Then he met Marcia who let him have some fruit from a tree she was in. They turned out to be plums, which Aichi greatly enjoyed. Marcia suggested that plums might be his favorite fruit, but upon thinking back to the strawberry-related foods he had he decided that strawberries were better. Marcia also gave him a spare journal she had so he could write down things that happened and maybe remember things though it. Once again Aichi was extremely thankful. After Marcia gave him the journal he was approached by Anna and... another Aichi. At first Aichi didn't recognize this other Aichi as another version of himself (Only acknowledging that they look kind of similar and have the same name). Anna then managed to convince the two Aichis to make a cake with her. However, both the other Aichi and Anna had to step out for a while so Aichi used the other Aichi's cookbook to try to work on the cake. Just when he was finished he was approached by the Annas... ...Anna was in extremely bad shape. She was severely burned, losing blood, and her arm was missing. Aichi was absolutely horrified, but that horror suddenly shifted into a cold anger that could be felt by anyone near him. Someone or something did that to Anna and he was extremely angry about it, but he managed to keep himself from lashing out. The most important thing was taking care of Anna and getting her help. He told the other Annas that they needed to get her somewhere safe and they lead him to her room. He remained with her and tried to comfort her despite his sudden anger. He even let her hold his hand. Eventually the anger started subsiding after he thought about all of the things Anna did for him and how much of a good friend she was to him. It seemed like it helped a bit and it wasn't long before the other Aichi rushed in as well. It was then that the other Aichi apparently thought of someone that could help Anna and rushed off. It wasn't long before Aichi appeared with Oriana, who not only managed to get Anna to grow a new arm, but also gave her the option of having her implant removed from her throat. If she had it removed she would be able to speak, but she would no longer be able to control nanomachines. The Aichis were concerned about her, but Anna wanted to go through with it. Both Aichis respected her decision and remained by her side the whole time. And so Anna was able to speak... Or at least able to practice speaking. The next day Aichi ran into some people called Trades that were all clones of one another (sort of). Aichi offered to help them look for Dr. 9, but they told him they'd be all right... Although they were out of coffee. Aichi offered to get them coffee and came back with enough coffee for everyone, but it was a little burnt as Aichi had never messed with a coffee machine before. The conversation eventually shifted to Aichi's amnesia and the Trades guys seemed empathetic. Aichi was thankful for this, but they told him not to take it personally as it was just business obligations. They also witnessed Aichi get a headache from trying to remember something and they told him that that doesn't sound good. They suggested he get an MRI and Aichi began to wonder who could help him with something like that... Then he thought of Oriana. She was able to help Anna, maybe she could help Aichi! He decided to keep this idea in mind for the future. He asked about the corporation they worked for and the corporation they were up against. He was told about many atrocities the other company committed and Aichi was horrified. That horror quickly switched to more dark anger. How could someone do such horrible things? Apparently for money... Personality Like the other Aichis, Amnesiac Aichi is a nice and caring guy. He is somewhat uncertain due to his lack of memory (What has he done? What hasn't he done? What can he do? What can't he do?). He tries to stay optimistic when it comes to recovering his memories, but he's honestly afraid he'll never remember everything. He can seem somewhat childish in terms of eating good tasting food. As he doesn't recall what food he likes he can't help but be very happy when he eats something that turns out tasting really good. Strangely Amnesiac Aichi has one major difference from the others: He has a dark temper that surges at times (Mostly when his friends are hurt or when he hears of atrocities). It is unlike him and concerns him greatly. It doesn't take too long to go away, but whenever he gets like this his tone goes much lower (Imagine PSY Qualia Aichi tone except a bit lower as he's a bit older sounding now) and you can FEEL the anger radiating off of him. Thankfully Amnesiac Aichi seems to be able to keep himself from lashing out in this state, but he has wanted to punch something when like this before. Equipment/Abilities His abilities are unknown to him. He does have PSY Qualia, but he is completely unaware of it. It's a mystery why his PSY Qualia didn't cause him to gain the other Aichis' memories... His deck is nowhere to be found (Naturally he doesn't even remember ever having one). His has the deck of cards the Annas drew for him based on Aichi's deck from Season 1 (As it was the deck the other Aichi they knew had). Even though he doesn't remember Vanguard itself, he could clearly recognize Blaster Blade as something important to him. He keeps the deck close as it is something he can attach himself to (as it feels right having a deck of cards in his hand and he knows that Blaster Blade is something important to him). He also received a journal from Marcia to help him write things down and try to remember things. He also got a stress ball (or rather 9), a pencil, eraser, and pen from Trades. Relationships Friends * Anna: The first person he met in the Room... and the first person he ever met if you keep in mind he was an amnesiac upon waking up in the Room. Although he doesn't know much about Anna he does feel a closeness to her. Possibly due to her being the first person he met, having been so nice to him trying to help him, and even working on a hand-drawn Vanguard deck based on his Season 1 deck for him. This act was huge to him as it gave him hope for the future and gave him something to latch onto. He is eternally grateful to Anna and her sisters for this. Acquaintances Enemies Trivia * Naturally many pieces of trivia the other Aichis share are also the case with him, but he doesn't remember them (He doesn't remember his birthday, his blood type, his love of sweets, or his fear of ghosts he'll probably become aware of the latter two in certain circumstances). * CrystalMemoria originally chose Season 4 Aichi for his design to help differentiate him from the other Aichis, but she eventually developed an actual story behind his amnesia, why he has it, how he got it, and other such details related specifically to this design. * CrystalMemoria has chosen the song "Awakening" from the Final Fantasy VI soundtrack to be his theme song due to the fact that he awoke with amnesia similar to Terra Branford from the game the song is from (Thus also making him the only Aichi to have a theme song that is not from the Vanguard franchise). * Amnesiac Aichi's dialogue is portrayed by blue text in italics. Gallery Amnesiac_aichi.jpg|His attire from Season 4 Category:Aichi Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard characters Category:Human characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:FG only Category:Alternate Universe Counterparts